Forum:Marcu's Custom Shop
Here's what I'd like to see - Marcus' Custom Shop. It would be added as a new store or vending machine located only at Marcus' main shops in New Haven and T-Bone where you can purchase upgrades. It would work similar to how the current machines, Inventory, Bank, New-U, and Catch-a-Ride function. You pick the weapon you'd like to upgrade and then it would offer you a list of legit compatible upgrade options like scopes, bodies, stocks, mags, barrels ... maybe even colors and style patterns. Just as you compare weapons, the current weapon appears with stats displayed along side the upgraded weapon with parts and styling options and total cost of the upgrade. Pricing would necessarily be somewhat expensive. Make, Model, Quality, and Level would not be changeable, keeping the player on the hunt for better weapons. -- MeMadeIt 21:26, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I like it, just might be an issue for gearbox to actually make, if it's too hard, and it did not work well, they wouldn't add it GamerQ93 22:59, April 18, 2010 (UTC) This is basically exactly like the whole "workbench" idea that was discussed in a similar thread. I don't remember where it is. IbanezRokr 00:09, April 19, 2010 (UTC) IbanezRokr, just pick a thread talking about DLC or sequels, and it should have one. Of Course, for good reason, as this is something I think alot of people want. I would love the ability to swap on part of another, if for nothing more than a cosmetic purposes. Lone-Wanderer 00:30, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I understand cosmetic wise. But honestly, all the guns are generated that way for a reason. If you were to say change the color of a Maliwan gun, then whats the point of it? They're known for the blue color scheme. Scopes i sort of understand but it's not cool if you swap a normal sniper scope for say a Cyclops' scope IbanezRokr 00:49, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : Again, the machine would only give you the option of 'legit' parts. Legendary parts would not be offered to non-Legendary weapons, Unique parts would not be offered to non-Unique weapons, and so on. So if your weapon wasn't a Cyclops then it wouldn't offer a Cyclops scope. -- MeMadeIt 04:06, April 19, 2010 (UTC) This idea is so perfect I would pay $10 for it as DLC. Gearbox, make this now! Just make a DLC update that adds new vending machines in New Haven and TBone Junction. Or hell make it part of DLC4. I guarantee you this would sell. I also love the idea of not being able to alter quality make or level. Kudos to Memadelt.Gamedoctor21 03:49, April 19, 2010 (UTC) quality is basically level.... tho dlc3 has additional "level" of gun : To be legit, you can't just upgrade Level. If you want your Lvl25 weapon to be a Lvl50 then you have to upgrade 'Quality' as well as 'Level'. -- MeMadeIt 04:24, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Anyways, ye do want, and the cost increase could simply be what the part would modify to the guns cost (but with the modifier of the original part still inplace to raise it a few bucks more)Demonique 04:01, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : I would make it much more expensive. Just like the early weapons cost 2x more than you can sell them for. Besides, by the time you reach New Haven you'll have at least a $million. -- MeMadeIt 04:27, April 19, 2010 (UTC) rrr.. back on this workbench deal again. When will you people understand that money is meaningless in Borderlands and the ability to customize any weapon however you want is going to ruin the game? GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:53, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Seconded. It's annoying but if the only limiting factor on upgrading weps is pandora-dollars then.. there is no limiting factor. There would have to be another element to it. Like I say, annoying; annoying as fook. Just how much do you think I want to put a scope on my 1056 dmg Jakobs revolver dammit!! IMonkoii 07:19, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Of course you do. Who wouldn't? Which is why it will be sweet when all of those hours you spent searching pay off and you find what you've been looking for, rather than maxing out your money by selling five guns and and sticking the scope on there. The game would become tedious and boring real quickly if you could just produce whatever you're after. I hope Gearbox ignores these people, or else they're going to ruin their own game.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 08:09, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : I agree. Think about it, Gearbox gave Borderlands the random weapons generator for a reason, so that everyone is not running around with the same A+ weapons. Giving the game some sort of customization is basically giving everyone the opportunity to run around with the '''exact '''same set up of guns, rendering the random generator useless, and at the same time, one of the key things that makes Borderlands the unique game that it is. ~ One random guy 10:46, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :: I would agree if Borderlands was new. But it's been out for almost 6 months and with 3 DLC's released so the player base is fairly experienced. What are you going to do to keep them interested in playing? For me, it's getting frustrating to be going on Lvl 50+ missions and getting White weapon drops that sucked even on Lvl 10! What's the point of giving huge $$$ rewards if there's nothing to spend it on? As a business model, to keep sales going, you need to provide more "things to do". Again, the idea behind the Custom Shop is to provide tweaks to an existing weapon, not build an uber-weapon. And remember, there are downsides as well as upsides to these parts. One stock may look 'kewl' but it may induce more recoil or sway. A new mag may increase capacity but reduce reload speed. As players become more sophisticated about what each part does, the Custom Shop gives those players a way to customize their weapons to fit their playing style ie something new to do. -- MeMadeIt 11:55, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :: :::: MeMadelt, It seems to me that both ConceitedJarrad and Random Guy haven't actually read your idea. For example, this quote from Jarrad, "The game would become tedious and boring real quickly if you could just produce whatever you're after." No one is asking to be able to build "whatever you're after". We're talking about being able to make some simple changes within a well restricted framework, at least thats what we're talking about on THIS thread. Maybe their comments are based on an older thread. But Memadelts idea clearly states, "Make, Model, Quality, and Level would not be changeable, keeping the player on the hunt for better weapons." So if you had a gun you like but it was not max level, you'd still need to be on the hunt. Also, I like the idea that someon else mentioned, where you only have access to parts in your inventory. So if you wanted a particular scope on a gun, you'd actually have to find that scope in game, on a compatible gun. You could further restrict this buy having a modification factor for each gun. Lets say, x1, x2, x3, x4 where that number represents the number of modifications that could be done to the gun before making it unusable. Perhaps, the lower level guns would have a higher modification factor and higher level guns would have lower factors, making it harder to make an uber gun at high level. Lastly, the argument of an uber gun is moot. Simply because each player has different priorities. Maybe some players want more recoil reduction while others want more accuracy, or clip size etc. Based on those issues, there would be tons of different options for what someone might consider and "uber" gun.Gamedoctor21 14:39, April 19, 2010 (UTC) In my opinion that is true, a lot of the cooler looking parts tend to be all the low-level parts, or parts that don't perform to my standard. ---SpootKnight In response to the whole just adding a part by buying it. How about rather you have to have found another gun with a scope and take it off of that one and add it to another. --Rawwar13 on a school computer. Yeah, that seems to be the main problem with this game: "I HAVE OVER A BILLION DOLLARS!!!...but no hookers and blow to spend it on.". There needs to be an update or something that makes using money useful again. At first I use to dread about losing my hard earned money, now I'm like the Crimson Lance Solider, 'Eh, I got ice cream.". Money is becoming useless in this game and we need to figure out what to do with it! --Yoshi-TheOreo 9:32, April 19, 2010 I still support a workbench far more than some vending machine. And to address a couple issues. If the workbench works off breaking down weapons you find to build new ones, it's going to take, at minimum, dozens of hours of searching to find the parts needed to assemble your dreaded "ultimate weapon," which would be nothing more than any other findable weapon in the game. It's not a short-cut to getting the best weapons, simply a different path than farming chests or enemies. It's been discussed that assembling would best be limited to make and weapon type, ensuring weapons are legitimate. And legendaries would be limited to themsleves. Again, people making use of this would be putting dozens, if not hundreds of hours of gameplay into finding the "ingrediants" and would deserve the pay-off. SkinBasket 15:01, April 19, 2010 (UTC) There should be some type of control put in place, still. Like someone mentioned already, you cant change the manufacturer, type (Repeating pistol into Machine pistol and the like), and I think most important, you cant change the acsessory (Bladed revolver into a elemental or masher) or change the elemental properties of a weapon. Im not so sure about making the gun keep its colors, As I honestly think the Maliwan Colbalt blue and Jakobs gold would be a sweet combo for my gun. Also I think there needs to be a kind of stat system for these parts, so you wont just have all positive stat attributes, increasing acc will decrease rof and dmg. So it may be possible, but its unlikly, if not f&#%ing impossible, to make a uber, "pwn-all" gun. Lone-Wanderer 18:43, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I've been talking about a in game Weapons Factory now for months on the xbox borderlands forum. CosmicStrike 19:02, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : So? Everyone else here has been too. You are not being unique here. Maybe you were the first but you cannot prove that now. Its like trying to prove you were behind Triforcing on /b/. Good day. GnarlyToaster 20:01, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : So what is it too you about proof? who Fing cares. It's just a common idea that many people in many Borderland forums have been talking about, and if you want to give credit to the first person give it to the modders and the guy who made WillowTree. CosmicStrike 23:15, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : : Out of sheer curiosity does anyone of you sucker do even KNOW how modding works? all parts have fixed stats, some give a boost here but lack there and the better the less its drawbacks are compared to its boost, this is aimed at anyone who thinks if following the rules medamelt laid out in the opener (and as i posted several times as well here, including being forced to lot, as this is what i do right now with willowtree anyways) you can not make absolute overpowered weapon as before 1.3, they might be powerfull, but overpoweredness of a gun derivates nowadays from the only left loophole of the prefix and titlesDemonique 20:30, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I hope this idea is put into a new DLC/game. but i was thinking of a seperate(albeit RARE) weapon configuration machine for the better weapons like pearlescents/ character guns/ legendaries/ and the like.(the cost would be worth selling everything you have excess of in order to facilitate a better gun) ((The pearlescents would require a specific item in order to modify and could only be close to the same quality of the original.))Mazman1521 20:56, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Here's a hypothetical situation for you all. Imagine that modders never existed. The game was played by everyone and everyone had the same access to guns. Would you still want that whole "workbench" idea? Or (and quite possibly my theory) are people trying to keep up with modders by giving "modding" a different name. Think about it. Modifying a weapon using a save-editor and changing a guns stats and attributes in a "workbench" IbanezRokr 22:45, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : I think its possibly true for some people. But honestly, I thought of this before I ever heard about modding or new it was possible to edit your saves with willow tree. The thing that got me wanting it was that I had this Double Stinger that I REALLY liked. It was accurate and had really good rate of fire. But it didn't have a scope, so I really only used it when I was pretty close to my target. What sense does that make? A highly accurate gun with no scope forcing you to use it for in close? I loved that gun. To me, if it had had a scope, it would have been perfect. I would have used every last penny to scope that gun. It wouldn't have been an uber weapon, not even close. Hell, I still have the gun in my bank and its only a Blue gun, not even a purple. Thats when I wanted to be able to customize my guns. Gamedoctor21 22:52, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure thats why it wasn't spawned with a scope. Everything weighs everything out. Same reason why thumpers have more power and a slow fire rate. Stingers are weaker but spray a barrage of bullets. Now imagine that with a scope. You're now directing a spray of bullets. You're pretty much using a small combat rife (MG, of course) IbanezRokr 22:55, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : No. I've gotten other SMGs with better stats that did spawn with a scope. Just not that exact combo with that color etc. The lack of scope was totally random. I just really liked the gun. The point is that the gun made no sense without a scope. The features were useless without it. No one, no gunsmith would ever make that gun without a scope. Likewise, some shotgun with horrible spreads have scopes, but they make no sense. I'd rather take them off to be honest.Gamedoctor21 03:34, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Since there is a Marcus Weapons Vending Machine calling it by his name would be too confusing. I had proposed useing the forgotten manufacture's name Corazza. I called it the Corazza Weapons Factory. CosmicStrike 23:20, April 19, 2010 (UTC) i played borderlands for a very long time and all the guns started to get repetetive. however, when i joined a friends game, it was extremely laggy and, when i switched from sniper to pistol, it kept the scope and the long barrel, making the gun look awesome and rediculous. i feel as though they should allow that in the vending machine, allow the imput of a shotty barrel onto a sniper, which would increase damage but severely decrease the accuracy. why does the customization need to stop at specific weapon parts? : NOOOOoooooooo... thats what people were doing before 1.30, if I understand correctly. They would make smgs that shot out rockets and had unlimited ammo. Gamebreakers, and if the ability to put shotgun barrels on snipers and combat rifles on pistols was allowed, than they might as well have not even bothered with 1.30 in the first place... Lone-Wanderer 01:27, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :: Lone-Wanderer beat me to the punch on that one. They're 100% correct. Thats the reason that the patch was made. This'll mean the revival of the rocket shooting pistol. IbanezRokr 01:42, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.. Helix Rage.. ahem. I'm finding I care less about the workbench idea having found a 1000+dmg scoped chimaera. *smug mode*. IMonkoii 07:15, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't see the problem with this idea. This community has a very obvious problem with modifying weapons. Even if Gearbox cleans up the morons who double prefix weapons, anyone within the community will always be able to modify a weapon to its most powerful legitimate point, and they will continue to do so. Adding a workbench not only solves the weapons problem, but the money problem as well! Make it LUDICROUSLY expensive, just for one weapon part level up! It'll give people a reason to forage for shit guns other than just dumb luck. There are no losers with this plan, seriously. Take it from a guy who has already designed a perfect set of constucts of just about every special weapon type IN this game, the system needs some revamping! Building up your favorite weapons and seeing what sort of damage they can REALLY do is the most fun part of this game! And with an in-game method of doing so, people wouldn't have to resort to willowtree or begging for everything. URBESTESTFRENJESUS 08:19, April 20, 2010 (UTC) My 2 cents. I think providing a means to get the best LEGIT guns in the game is a great idea AFTER you have completed the entire game including the DLC and both play throughs. Currently the only options are beg, farm and mod (I'm not supporting modding, only pointing out it can be done this way). No matter which one you chose the end result is the same, eventually you will get the items you want. The only difference is how long it takes to get those items. Please read my post and give me some thoughts. It is not so much a workbench as a place to break down old weapons and use gun and manufacturer specific parts to build onto or create a new gun. Rawwar13 13:27, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Rawwar13 13:27, April 21, 2010 (UTC) 13:27, April 21, 2010 (UTC) - on a school computer. A workshop is such an easy way out of everything. The point of having so many damn guns (87 bazillion to be exact) is to provide a challenge and spark an interest into FINDING that perfect gun. You're a modern-day fantasy pirate. You go around. Kill people in various towns, and steal their stuff. I can honestly say, that some of the better guns in the game aren't pearlescent or orange. It's just a rarity thing that people think they NEED to have it. I've found almost all of the orange weapons (about 42 of the 45) and I can honestly say I only use 3 of them. I haven't found any pearls and I honestly don't care because something tells me that they will just be like the oranges. *circular rant over* IbanezRokr 15:28, April 21, 2010 (UTC) If one more person brings up money as a means to make "workbenching" a real weighty decision, my head is going to explode. MONEY IS WORTHLESS in Borderlands. And now we have some modders creeping in and trying to claim that modding is the most fun aspect in the game? Seriously, Gearbox, if you inspect these forums in any way, ignore these people. Introducing in-game modding into your next game is a good way to ensure the end of the franchise.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 15:48, April 21, 2010 (UTC) : With all due respect, I think you've missed part of the point Jarrad. Its not simply about making workbenching a weighty decision. Part of the problem is exactly what you're saying. Money IS worthless in Borderlands. Thats a BIG problem in a game where most of the little boxes you open have only money in them. This is a problem for every player of Borderlands. Money SHOULD NOT be worthless. So lets discuss how to fix that shall we? Another issue is modding. Lets discuss how to fix that too. We know you can't really stop it, SOME people will always hack their save files. But what you can do is MITIGATE it. One IDEA is to allow VERY RESTICTED in-game customization via a workbench or something similar. This helps solve the money problem too. Not by itself, but as part of a larger strategy. If they change the value generation algorithms for guns to make them worth less to sell back, and likewise offer a VERY RESTRICTED and COST PROHIBITIVE workbench, you could solve both problems. You could make money valueable again AND minimize the number of gamers who resort to modding. How is that a bad thing? I know that personally, I would never have bothered to learn about modding if I could have simply added a scope to a gun I loved. I looked and looked and could not find one just right. Not because it didn't exist, or that it couldn't happen in game, but just because I never got lucky to find one. Now, lets be clear. In my opinion, any work bench must be VERY CAREFUL not to break the balance in the game. This must be top priority in its creation. And I mean TOP priority. Something like, you could only swap parts you already own, and you could only make guns that could already generate randomly within the games model. Obviously, you'd have to have matching manufacturer, material, model, make, etc. Also, perhaps you could have control over color or other non-game-related factors. I'm open to other alternatives. But I've not heard any just people crying their heads will explode. Tell me, honestly, Jarrad, what is YOUR solution for decreasing the proliference of modders and to fix the problem of money having no value in Borderlands. I'd love to hear it, rather than just a gripe about how Gearbox should not listen to the suggestions OF CUSTOMERS.Gamedoctor21 16:02, April 21, 2010 (UTC) A) modding is not going to stop just because it's somewhat legitimized in-game. There will always be a desire to work outside of limitations. Also, modded weapons carry a certain stigma amoongst the BL community at this point. People who don't want then throw them out, and they leave games where they are being used. I don't really see anything as a problem. Hey, I have an idea. How about instead of making it REALLY expensive (OH NOES!!!), they make it so you have to like, get a whole separate program, and take the time to learn it and become proficient at it, and upload it to your game, with a risk of screwing up all your hard work... you know, make it sort of a pain in the ass....oh yeah. We have that. B) I'm a customer, too. Why is your input more valid than mine? My suggestion is that they don't listen to the people like you, as doing so will simply be giving players enough rope to hang themselves with. If there were a workbench in the vanilla game of BL, it would be boring and old after 2 playthroughs. All in all, what keeps this game alive is the randomization of weapons. You take any element of that out and it just loses it's charm. Anyone who likes the workbench idea is probably one of the people that liked the new Star Wars trilogy. Why don't you guys ask George Lucas how well pimping all the charm out of Star Wars worked out for him.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 16:16, April 21, 2010 (UTC) : Ok, so you don't see modding as a problem and you don't see the fact that money is worthless as a problem. Fine. That's fair enough. If you dont see any problems it makes sense that you don't want any solutions. I can respect that. However, one thing I need to say is regarding your comment, "I'm a customer, too. Why is your input more valid than mine?" It's not. I never said it was. I'm not the one telling Gearbox to ignore what you're saying. Thats what YOU are doing. I think Gearbox should listen to ALL their cusotmers (you included), then factor that into any decisions on future DLC or BL2. Thats all I ask. I think its good that we talk about this stuff so that Gearbox, if indeed they are watching, can hear all sides of what customers like/dislike about the game. To be perfectly clear, I personally have bought the game and all 3 DLC (I bought DLC 1 and 2 twice because I wanted to have it on disc). And I love the game so much I'll buy any future DLC and BL2 as well. My ideas and suggestions are just that, suggestions of what I personally think would fix problems that I perceive, i.e. modding and the fact that money is essentially worthless. If you have no problem with modders and the broken money system, then I can't ask you for solutions.Gamedoctor21 16:43, April 21, 2010 (UTC) The thing if you still had to scrounge for parts and be unable to change the quality as well staying within the fucking bloody rules, the mods wont be overpowered as soon as the prefix/title loophole is fixed as well, additional, well lets make the price double the modifier of the part and it can become very expensive (highlevel parts will be very expensive) if it would be done ingame with the rules i as example apply to myself, you wouldnt have uber guns like pre 1.3 SOME had, i know of modders that wont fucking do op guns and instead scrounge for parts and put them on their fav guns for a slight boost. If you wuld know how the parts work you would know there is no possibiliy to create uberguns anywaysDemonique 16:25, April 21, 2010 (UTC) (missing her volcano revolver) : I totally agree Demonique, if you still had to scrounge for all the parts and it was still difficult and time consuming to TWEAK a gun, I don't think it would change ANYTHING about the random nature of the game or the fact that there our millions of combinations. Hell, the fact that you can dupe a gun already completely breaks most of that anyway. I don't see a downside to a VERY LIMITED and VERY EXPENSIVE workbench, particularly if they take further steps to fix the money system so that its not so easy to get so much.Gamedoctor21 16:43, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :: I agree to the workbench idea, but i would like it to where you had to have a specific item to swap parts from pearlescents (like an energy core to change an atlas, a heavy item for a torgue, and an elemental something for maliwan.) The Items themselves (if found in a shop) would be EXTREMELY expensive and would go to fixing the money system being UTTERLY USELESS. This would also help people by not making them farm for hours for nothing and would keep them interested by making more combinations for their current weps. Mazman1521 21:39, April 21, 2010 (UTC) : : See, this is exactly what I'm talking about. People need to offer constructive input like Mazman here just did in order to make this idea better. Attempts to stifle conversation on these topics simply isn't productive. If enough people, who really love the game do that, we'll eventually get a workable solution. I honestly believe that any solution MUST include a fix for the money problem Also, even though I've personally used the glitches, I think that if the fix the armory clipping glitch and the crawmerax corner glitch, it would do A LOT to fix the money issue. I know that tons of people have maxxed out their money, simply because they have farmed those 2 glitches repeatedly. If you couldn't farm those glitches and if you guns had lower resale value, I think the money problem would be largely fixed. Those should be VERY easy fixes too, I would think. Once the money problem is fixed, then we can talk realistically about a "pay to play" customization scheme.Gamedoctor21 21:44, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :Just happy to voice my opinions and have someone listenMazman1521 22:06, April 21, 2010 (UTC)